The world destroyers
by judehischurldich
Summary: a cross over with weiß kruez, 4 destroyers Take over Tokyo, and soon to be the world How can a simple slip up w/ Omi Change it all?
1. Prolague

PROLOGUE

"The year is an unknown one, & Tokyo has no allies, only the people who wish to destroy it and in this unknown year 5 beings with magical powers are all for saving it, or help destroy it in the day, magic was unknown and a myth to Tokyo their was no One present when it happened and no one knows why it happened. The dark dimensions of the inner earth and 

hell merged with Tokyo and the rest of the world creating Total and complete chaos

Bodies frozen in time are in death suspended around magical forcefields of the undead 

which hold them their demons, roam free killing at will and not even thinking small women 

and children slaughtered by the thousands, Breath Taking devastating sites, fill the City 

as buildings collapse on eachother With out warning and Tokyo is know a ghost town 

it's busy streets lye still with fate and corpses Line the streets the Only living is the 

non-living and the non-living kill"

a man standing 5'7 feet tall stands on one of Tokyo's collapsible buildings as he describes 

the setting in a Soft whisper His long blonde hair flows in the wind and debrie like a 

Flowing river of water His name, Angunahitobito his full title, Guru no angunahitobito

Bito for short a boy standing only 5'4 at the bottom of the street describing the master of 

dark souls in his mind his green hair flopped around his face and disappeared behind his 

shoulders, Less than a man and more than a boy, he smirked up at Bito, as bito looked 

sympathetically over the city in his mind he heard the cries and the pleas of the dying 

population of Tokyo and had every power to help them but the prophet did nothing but 

stand and watch the City die in one bound. The green haird boy appeared next to bito as 

bito looked over at him "admiring the sites I see" Bito did not move but shifted his Eyes 

to meet his friends, "well," he said with a pause like he always did "Shiroi" he said with a 

slight smile that had not crossed his face for ages "You still desire to protect the earth"

Shiroi said with a sound of disappoint seen in his blue eyes and heard in his voice "Yes I

do" was bito's response "Why do you let them suffer" Bito said with a pause "It is not 

my time to help" Shiroi hated the way that bito did that, he never really gave a full explanation

toward anything even it was something simple his short-winded answers only made 

shiroi more curious, ever sense their break up, shiroi noticed that bito was never the same

The master of Time & space was he, and he felt that he could not love the master of

dark souls. This was the reason that he had given bito. But it wasn't really the reason and 

he knew that & began to wonder if bito knew it also and then he didn't much care if 

bito knew it or not 

End prologue


	2. Enter distruction

-Disclaimer- I don't own X, and such- I do own the created characters,. Credit Goes out to konekobombay for bane 

X/1999 

The dragons of heaven stood around the basement of the building as hinito sat their as she always did, for as long as she's been around as sorata entered the room looking pissed and 

went to "talk" to the princess hinito "All right princess" he said "Who the hell are they?"

The princess hinito Looked up at the angry sorata "These 2 were unable for her to track

and they haven't appeared In any recent dreams" Kamui entered the room with his explanation "kamui" they all managed to say it "Do you know who they are yet?"

He said with an angry tone "They are the ultimate evil:" She say's and everyone looks confused

"The ultimate evil?" Sorata say's baking off as arashi glares at him because she can

"I thought the dragons of the earth were the ultimate evil" princess hinito shakes her head  
as the room becomes black and everyone is trapped Bito and shiroi appear and have a 3rd

with them. "You are the dragons of heaven:" sorata looks at shirois hair "WHOA!" he says

shiroi glares at him and sorata realizes this Is a rather serious moment. "We have no Interest in joining Neither you or the dragons of earth" Shiroi explains this in a rather

unearthly tone as his words spill onto the dragons of heaven In hopes that his words

will become nightmares as his eyes Stare down the one they call kamui 

"You cannot stop us" He say's "Your allies cannot stop us" kamui glares back at him 

the same way, that kamui glares at everyone else "Who are you" Kamui says in 

A tone that well defeats shiroi's in power "My Name is bito," bito says stepping forth

"Angunahitobito?" Arashi say's with a look of awe as she looks over the dark master

of souls "Yes" sorata Waves him off "So he's a master of souls big deal" whose that guy?" He points to the shortest of the 3, his blonde hair came around his face and his black holes for eyes removed it and he stared at sorata with daggers "Bane:" He said with a sound that was like the dead. Shiroi glanced the around the 3 of them "Jesus Christ bane" he said annoyed

"Where in all the 7 hells is that Stupid brother of yours?" bane looked over at him and this Indeed broke the serious moment hinito blinked in confusion "Theirs another" She said as a boy with black hair and dark blue eyes dressed in a rather punkish Grung style appeared

The chains and necklaces rattled "Yes theirs another" shiroi glared at him "OMI!" He said

"Where in the Name of Lucifer have you been" Omi grinned at him with delight "Sorry

shiroi But destroying temples is a lot of fun" He said with a slight giggle and then turned to arashi "How can you call yourself a priestess?" she looked confused "When you

cant even protect your own temple?" She got a devastated look upon her face

"You didn't" An innocent look came across omi's face "did what?" He Said with a grin 

of a 5 year old and much like duo Maxwell's from gundam way to put it rather bluntly 

Arashi then realized that her temple had been Destroyed and she wasn't even their to protect it.

"That wasn't very nice" nekoi said as she was the 14 year old child of the group and he didn't think that he knew what was going on Bane and omi were obviously brothers of another race bito and bane stood in a silence that would kill if one were to enter it

they did not glare they did not move the position in which they stood if they spoke they both felt that nobody could here them it was shiroi and omi who ran the show 

Omi glanced over in nekoi's direction "Neither is the earth we live in" he looked toward the ground only his eyes slightly lifted toward Kamui "You've been forced to save the world" he said and shiroi chimed in "The fate rest's in your hands" he said with a grin

"It doesn't matter which side you join kamui," he said & paused for bito's reassurance

of what he was about to say and their was none "The planet will be destroyed much like Tokyo" Kamui looked at the 4 that trapped Them in this illusion that they could not escape They were not the dragons of the earth and Kamui was positive of that because they had stated the fact Just minutes before "We shall leave you know Kamui, But I 

Suggest You Join us" Shiroi gleamed at Kamui before the four destroyers of the planet 

left. They were Far Different from the dragons of the earth. for they have lived and they have lived their lives long, He had wondered why he had not met any of these people before shiroi appeared right Next to kamui and whispered in his ear so only He could 

hear it well and clear but the others could not "With us, You can Save kotori and fuma, With them and the dragons of the earth they are destined to die" As kamui's expression went shocked shiroi disappeared "Kamui what did he say?" Sorata practically Demanded 

as they were released from the illusion or dimension that they Had entered an early

hour before "Nothing" Kamui said glaring at whoever opened their mouths to speak 

as he always did "You must not join them" Hinito said Returning and sitting at her spot

where she remained unless seeing a dream "Kamui wouldn't do that" Sorata said with a supposed to be re-assuring grin "He's on our side:" Kamui glared dagger's at sorata's

fateful remark "I am with no one" he said harshly and it caught everyone attention in the tone it was used "I Listen to no one! Sorata gave Kamui a pleading glance as the savior of the world left the room "He's a stubborn brat isn't he Kamui walked along the streets to a park And he saw kotori smiling at another boy shorter than kamui indeed 

He then noticed who kotori was talking to the black hair and ice blue eyes were a dead give away for this boy even though they had just recently met. Kamui walked up to kotori with a grudging glare "Kamui" she said with a smile of delight that kamui had come to see her and it wasn't the accidental bump-into like it had been so many times before "Im glad 

to see you" She said and held her Hand out toward The boy "This is Omi" kamui glared as omi glared With a delighted grin "We've met" Omi said in a slight bow "You have" Kotori said very happily "Im glad," Her smile faded once she saw the look on kamui's face

"Kamui" She said rather softly as Meaning for Omi not to here it.

Kamui's glare and look changed to a softened one as he turned his head toward kotori and without saying anything in return she spoke "Are you ok?" she paused "You look angry:"

Kamui turned his eyes to the sakura trees as the leaves and petals' had fallen around him

"Im fine:" He said, in the usual voice that kotori was familiar with sense kamui had 

returned to Tokyo Kotori glanced back at to where omi was standing and found that the 

black haird boy had Disappeared with out a sound. he hadn't even said good bye

"How do you know him" Kamui asked shifting his eyes with a harsh look at kotori which 

ment that he was more serious than normal "He bumped into me a few minutes ago:" Her 

smiled had thus returned "It's weird that you met him to" kamui walked away from kotori in a rather angry fashion decisions "Kamui" Kotori called after Him In Confusion "Stay away from him:" Kamui said, pausing to look at her with a death glare

for re-assurance that kotori would be safe and obey her words 

"He's dangerous" After that a gust of wind had arrived to break the silence kotori felt in her heart and when she blinked once more kamui was gone Not knowing what to think or

do she stood as her skirt whipped around her in the wind that started to pick up

With fuma gone with the dragons of the earth kotori had become very lonely

In her sudden lack of human sociability and enjoyed Omi's company as most teenagers

do., Not only his style was interesting but his personality was what Most people liked

very friendly indeed Kotori wanted to be his friend but she didn't know why and she per-sued him on later that day and had no luck so she gave up and went home and looked

at an old picture of her, fuma and kamui. When they were all children of course "Kamui"

she whispered in her throat as in hopes that kamui would here it she wondered why things

had to change and the fact that Kamui had the weight of the entire earth's humanity on his shoulders Kamui sat in a tree by himself Thinking of what exactly he wanted to do.

With these new People he could protect Kamui and kotori, With the dragons of the earth

and the dragons of the heavens. They were both destined to die no matter what What is the point of protecting them on either side when they are destined to die, _Destiny is all of what you Make it if you fight on either side, that are facing against eachother_

Kamui thought dilengtly to himself 

as the time went on with on knee up and his elbow resting on it very casually and the sakura blossoms whirled around in the wind _The most important people are destined to die because of that the third force,_

Kamui wondered about them for the longest of hours Until he finally made his decision and returned to the basement of the building where the dragons of heaven awaited his 

arrival "I'd thought you'd never show" Sorata said with a smile as saiki punched him 

in the arm "Have you made your Decision yet?:" Hinito said with the pleading look

she always seemed to have towards Kamui and Kamui hated it with all his will 

He didn't care about the earth. He certainty didn't care about the people in it the only

people that met anything to Kamui were Cotter and fume, Cotter and fume were the

people that he wanted to protect He began to explain all of this while glaring at the princess

"With the dragons of heaven and the dragons of the earth" he said with a pause in thinking of the sadness of them ever being destroyed "They will only parish" his voice was more

harsh then usual "What'd that green haird idiot tell you Kamui?:" Kamui glanced at him 

and of course no answer came from the savior of the planet he had chosen to hunt gods 

will but in a new fashion that hint was Not sure of, what would become of this she wondered to herself in sadness a familiar laugh filled the room it was a happy laugh of delight "Kamui Im glad you've decided to join us" Omi appeared with his hands behind his back slightly bent forward in a bow with the biggest grin on his face indeed kamui 

had joined them he didn't have to say it that was his choice and the fate of the world would

take it's effect and toll on the rest of them The other 3 destroyers appeared standing behind omi it almost seemed that omi was the ring leader sorata thought to himself as he analyzed everyone. "I cant believe it" Nekoi said as Her ghost companion Inuki barked

"Kamui's not going to join us" Hinito's eyes went to her hands that were on the floor "Apparently kamui has the power to even become apart of them" a tear rolled down her 

cheek as all her hopes for Kamui saving the world had been shatered just as this was happening the room Changed it was Tokyo "Where are we know" Everyone looked

at the four destroyers of the planet "Kotori's dream" Bane said swiftly and not wanting any more comments as kotori watched the world die and she survived threw it all she screamed as she saw fuma die and the rest of the dragons of the earth everyone had died except her kamui the destroyers of the earth. 

kamui looked around at the mess on the deserted streets of Tokyo kotori looked over

as she saw kamui with his bat wings and then the kamui that was not part of the dream

He had angels wings "kamui!" She stated "These 2 of you?" Kamui looked confused

as Both kamuis glanced at eachother in confusion.


	3. Another Member

Disclaimer- I dont own X Credit goes out to Konekobombay for the creation of BANE,

The dark room of omi's never seemed to Get light as the dawn came and then late after noon even tho they never kept track of days Omi's body always seemed to know the weekends. And he slept usualy all day and everyone else knew that but kamui but he did not bother the sleeping boy He went into his room about 1 O'clock because his brother

had said to wake him up soon because if his brother got to much sleep Then he would be bouncing all over the walls and all around the place and he'd talk faster than kamui Could even Imagine. In picturing this. Kamui thought to himself that he'd best go and wake him up. Omi now. was not one of those light sleepers but he wasnt restless He looked best

when he was sleeping infact his black hair hung slightly in his face as kamui entered his room and peered at him shirtless and the blanket came down to his waste he pondered for

a second and then he saw the Brim of his jeans peeking out of the sheets and was then relieved, he looked closer to his face this time. And then notice the tear streaks that came 

down the boys face and it had stained it Kamui never thought omi would be the type of person to cry. but he guessed that everyone did. but him he knew that he was heartless and could never really love anybody. sometimes he found even kotori just to be a pretty face 

kamui walked silently over to Omi and he did not move except for his hand went to whipe the dry tears that he must have thought to be rolling from his face

that's when Kamui realized. The boy had black fingers Nails and wore an awefull lot of jewelry. for a kid his age and being a boy kamui smeered the tears gently from underneath his eyes and shook him Just enough to get him to stir as Omi Covered his face in his pillows, "Time to get up" Kamui said he kneeled at Omi's bed side treeting him as a small 

Fragile child like a procelin doll. That's how everyone treated Omi when they met and spoke with him. They talked as if he was to small of a child to understand. He much felt like somebody else. Someone else small and that didnt have the big picture of the world

Omi's full name Omiyasu "Goodnight" He stired in His sleep. and hid further under 

the covers of the blankets as he finaly opened his eyes and saw Kamui "Kamui?" He said rather tiredly and figuring that he was still in some Wonderfull dream because the past dreams that they had experienced his and not his had not been dreams that was a false name for them he thought smiling Those were nightmares and this was the dream he 

Soon came to see was reality. "Time to get up" Kamui stood and realizing that kamui was not going to say any more to him He got up and walked over to his dresser and Pulled out a shirt,. "Why were you crying?" Kamui asked Calmly and rather sympatheticaly as Omi stopped and looked in the mirror that reigned over his dresser and took up a good portion 

of the wall. He then realized that he had smeered tear streeks dryed on his face and he saw Kamui in the mirror not glaring at him at all. So he felt comforatable to talk "I usuasly cry at night" He said "Dont tell any1" Hoping that kamui would keep his Re-quest 

"It keeps me from Crying during the day when I want to." Kamui did not compeltly understand Omi's response kamui nodded and omi was glad that he said nothing else,.

as he pulled on his black shirt that red "Death" On the back in Chiller writting. It was printed in white and had a rather bony hand in the center and the writting

Layed ontop of it The hand seemed to look like that it was going to grab Kamui so he stirred his thoughts and shook his head, as he left the room he never said goodbye and he never said hello, he came and he went Omi snickered at the thought He came he saw and he destroyed he laughed aloud at his own thoughts that really wasnt that funny

but he needed to laugh. He went for a walk down the streets of tokyo and then soon found himself in kyoto. He didnt know that he had walked so far but he figured that sense he was their he would check it out before anyrhing wierd decided to happen he kept Himself close to the walls and in the shadows A tall blonde wearing all black his hair came to about

his shoulders as his sunglasses covered his eyes as he called for omi "Omi" He said looking rather irritated "Omi" he said again Omi glanced behind him over his shoulder

"We have a mission" The man then proceeded to drag omi down the street babling random things at him "What are you doing out here all by yourself" And such things

Omi didnt seem to talk at all when usualy he would talk back and they'd start some kind of argument "Aya's gonna be pissed" Omi got a confused look on his face "Who?" Omi said as youji did nothing but look forward "Oh yeah that's gonna go over real well with aya I'd like to see you try that tskiyono" Omi just looked up at the Blonde and then 

figured that he was truley blonde he was Tskiyono omi he was Yama Omi, Youji dragged him Into the mission room and tossed him on the couch next to ken who snapped and barked at Youji for throwing omi around manx came in and weiß recieved the mission 

as Omi looked at the man on the screen confused the lights came back on and Manx

Handed omi a Vinella folder explaining where their next target "Everyone In" omi looked rather confused as he tried to speak "But," Ken stopped him suddenly "Come on Omi

Just because it's outside of kyoto doesn't mean that youre going to chicken out are you:?"

He looked some what confused as he answered "No" everyone laughed at the sound of his voice "What are you sick or something:" Omi stared down at the folder as the next thing he knew he was on a mission in Tokyo. Posing as Tskiyono omi,. Mean while The real Tskiyono omi was being talked to By Kotori 

"Omi!" She said coming up behind him "Nani?" Omi said turning around not recognizing her "How are you today" Kotori smiled as the shadows from the sakura tree shaded the confused omi's face "Im fine, Im sorry I seem to have forgotten your name" 

He blinked in confusion figured the girl had the wrong guy so he just played along hoping they were new aquaintences "My name is kotori," She smiled at him once more Omi felt nothing about her appearence "Oh yes im sorry" Omi bowed in an apology. 

"That's ok" She said the smile never leaving her face as they proceeded with a conversation about strange dreams and whatever was related. 

"You were in my dream omi!" Omi looked at her and blinked "I was?" He said and Smiled as bain Came up behind the two "Omi" he said omi looked back at him Finiding this most definately wiered "Yes" How did everyone know his name "Time to go" he looked back at kotori and apologized for him Having to leave but something important has come up

Kotori didnt seem to mind as She began to walk away "Have you seen kamui?" She turned around and asked bane "No" was his lie of a response in dissappointment she left

again Then omi found him self in the darkend room of their house He was too confused to ask any certain question he just waited to go with the flow was the best thing to do 

as the other 2 came down the hall and started talking about the dragons of the earth and the dragons of the heavens which this omi had no idea what they were talking about.

Omiyasu Had no idea how to use dart's so he just winged it he was a wize at the computer  
of course but he had no idea what these guys were doing "assasins?" He thought to himself

Most likely, with this thought in mind he looked over the computer documents and decided to help these guys out. "Start mission" he said into the head piece, and the mission was continued.....


	4. Time Stop

Disclaimer- I dont own X Credit goes out to Konekobombay for the creation of BANE,

The dark room of omi's never seemed to Get light as the dawn came and then late after noon even tho they never kept track of days Omi's body always seemed to know the weekends. And he slept usualy all day and everyone else knew that but kamui but he did not bother the sleeping boy He went into his room about 1 O'clock because his brother

had said to wake him up soon because if his brother got to much sleep Then he would be bouncing all over the walls and all around the place and he'd talk faster than kamui Could even Imagine. In picturing this. Kamui thought to himself that he'd best go and wake him up. Omi now. was not one of those light sleepers but he wasnt restless He looked best

when he was sleeping infact his black hair hung slightly in his face as kamui entered his room and peered at him shirtless and the blanket came down to his waste he pondered for

a second and then he saw the Brim of his jeans peeking out of the sheets and was then relieved, he looked closer to his face this time. And then notice the tear streaks that came 

down the boys face and it had stained it Kamui never thought omi would be the type of person to cry. but he guessed that everyone did. but him he knew that he was heartless and could never really love anybody. sometimes he found even kotori just to be a pretty face 

kamui walked silently over to Omi and he did not move except for his hand went to whipe the dry tears that he must have thought to be rolling from his face

that's when Kamui realized. The boy had black fingers Nails and wore an awefull lot of jewelry. for a kid his age and being a boy kamui smeered the tears gently from underneath his eyes and shook him Just enough to get him to stir as Omi Covered his face in his pillows, "Time to get up" Kamui said he kneeled at Omi's bed side treeting him as a small 

Fragile child like a procelin doll. That's how everyone treated Omi when they met and spoke with him. They talked as if he was to small of a child to understand. He much felt like somebody else. Someone else small and that didnt have the big picture of the world

Omi's full name Omiyasu "Goodnight" He stired in His sleep. and hid further under 

the covers of the blankets as he finaly opened his eyes and saw Kamui "Kamui?" He said rather tiredly and figuring that he was still in some Wonderfull dream because the past dreams that they had experienced his and not his had not been dreams that was a false name for them he thought smiling Those were nightmares and this was the dream he 

Soon came to see was reality. "Time to get up" Kamui stood and realizing that kamui was not going to say any more to him He got up and walked over to his dresser and Pulled out a shirt,. "Why were you crying?" Kamui asked Calmly and rather sympatheticaly as Omi stopped and looked in the mirror that reigned over his dresser and took up a good portion 

of the wall. He then realized that he had smeered tear streeks dryed on his face and he saw Kamui in the mirror not glaring at him at all. So he felt comforatable to talk "I usuasly cry at night" He said "Dont tell any1" Hoping that kamui would keep his Re-quest 

"It keeps me from Crying during the day when I want to." Kamui did not compeltly understand Omi's response kamui nodded and omi was glad that he said nothing else,.

as he pulled on his black shirt that red "Death" On the back in Chiller writting. It was printed in white and had a rather bony hand in the center and the writting

Layed ontop of it The hand seemed to look like that it was going to grab Kamui so he stirred his thoughts and shook his head, as he left the room he never said goodbye and he never said hello, he came and he went Omi snickered at the thought He came he saw and he destroyed he laughed aloud at his own thoughts that really wasnt that funny

but he needed to laugh. He went for a walk down the streets of tokyo and then soon found himself in kyoto. He didnt know that he had walked so far but he figured that sense he was their he would check it out before anyrhing wierd decided to happen he kept Himself close to the walls and in the shadows A tall blonde wearing all black his hair came to about

his shoulders as his sunglasses covered his eyes as he called for omi "Omi" He said looking rather irritated "Omi" he said again Omi glanced behind him over his shoulder

"We have a mission" The man then proceeded to drag omi down the street babling random things at him "What are you doing out here all by yourself" And such things

Omi didnt seem to talk at all when usualy he would talk back and they'd start some kind of argument "Aya's gonna be pissed" Omi got a confused look on his face "Who?" Omi said as youji did nothing but look forward "Oh yeah that's gonna go over real well with aya I'd like to see you try that tskiyono" Omi just looked up at the Blonde and then 

figured that he was truley blonde he was Tskiyono omi he was Yama Omi, Youji dragged him Into the mission room and tossed him on the couch next to ken who snapped and barked at Youji for throwing omi around manx came in and weiß recieved the mission 

as Omi looked at the man on the screen confused the lights came back on and Manx

Handed omi a Vinella folder explaining where their next target "Everyone In" omi looked rather confused as he tried to speak "But," Ken stopped him suddenly "Come on Omi

Just because it's outside of kyoto doesn't mean that youre going to chicken out are you:?"

He looked some what confused as he answered "No" everyone laughed at the sound of his voice "What are you sick or something:" Omi stared down at the folder as the next thing he knew he was on a mission in Tokyo. Posing as Tskiyono omi,. Mean while The real Tskiyono omi was being talked to By Kotori 

"Omi!" She said coming up behind him "Nani?" Omi said turning around not recognizing her "How are you today" Kotori smiled as the shadows from the sakura tree shaded the confused omi's face "Im fine, Im sorry I seem to have forgotten your name" 

He blinked in confusion figured the girl had the wrong guy so he just played along hoping they were new aquaintences "My name is kotori," She smiled at him once more Omi felt nothing about her appearence "Oh yes im sorry" Omi bowed in an apology. 

"That's ok" She said the smile never leaving her face as they proceeded with a conversation about strange dreams and whatever was related. 

"You were in my dream omi!" Omi looked at her and blinked "I was?" He said and Smiled as bain Came up behind the two "Omi" he said omi looked back at him Finiding this most definately wiered "Yes" How did everyone know his name "Time to go" he looked back at kotori and apologized for him Having to leave but something important has come up

Kotori didnt seem to mind as She began to walk away "Have you seen kamui?" She turned around and asked bane "No" was his lie of a response in dissappointment she left

again Then omi found him self in the darkend room of their house He was too confused to ask any certain question he just waited to go with the flow was the best thing to do 

as the other 2 came down the hall and started talking about the dragons of the earth and the dragons of the heavens which this omi had no idea what they were talking about.

Omiyasu Had no idea how to use dart's so he just winged it he was a wize at the computer  
of course but he had no idea what these guys were doing "assasins?" He thought to himself

Most likely, with this thought in mind he looked over the computer documents and decided to help these guys out. "Start mission" he said into the head piece, and the mission was continued.....


	5. Embracing Hell

Dislcaimer- I dont own weiß I dont own X

The remaining of weiß stood in the living room questioning aya. "Aya why not trade!"

aya Looked over at youjii who looked rather mad it was such a simple way to get 

him back! Ken had exclaimed a soon time later "You think that their just going to 

give Omi back!" aya said the too looked a bit surprised at the fact that aya had

a tone of anger In his voice and they backed off "They wont Just simply give Omi back"

Youjii glared "And how did you know!" aya glared back at youjii "That mans voice was a voice of evil" And with that aya stompped up to his room as ken folded His arms 

"Aya thinks that ever person's voice is a voice of evil" He said with a pouty lip as youjii

agreed and they both flopped down on some random piece of furnature in Ken's case 

The Plush chair in the corner and youjii found himself spread out on the couch with his

Hands covering his eyes wondering what in all of hells name they are Doing to omi

"I Wonder what that kid ment" Ken said glancing back toward the staires Youjii peeked

one eye open as he was just about to fall asleep as aya Entered Omi's room and found the black haird boy still asleep He opened his eyes just as aya stepped foot to his bed "Kamui?" He said and aya Had never heared that name before and knew it was dangerous 

Because it ment the power of god. Whoever this kid was he knew some powefull people

And Aya would risk weiß To find out exactly whats going on as he stabbed Another dart into Omi's arm as he winced in pain wishing that he was not their His muscles soon felt like Cement as he wondered what was in the dart this time aya had come into the room before to stab him with several different things to keep him out of order.

because aya didnt want him to be causing problems.that's what aya said. Aya did want Omi Tskiyono back but he wanted to keep this new fals member of weiß, He wasnt interested in Youjii or ken. This creative ora that Omiyasu had attracted aya in more ways

than One. omiyasu looked at aya in a hurt sense. Muscle relaxent. was what had been used

To keep him from causing problems He went so much as to keep from being able to speak

so he just stared "You probobly wont be returning to your family" aya said kneeling beside the eboney haird boy and brushing the bangs away from his face as he continued to look at aya he didnt even have the strength to cry. Which is what he would normaly do then he 

realized no wonder why they treated him like they did Taking the longest trip to kyoto just to think about this. more time had passed than he realized when he thought about the distance between the two city's But then he wondered what the other boy was Doing 

in kyoto if they were so far away he knew that he didnt walk because it would have taken

day's upon days to reach kyoto from where he was exactly now he looked into the boys 

Dark blue eyes which were the opposit of omi's happy bright eyes. Aya liked These better

They were rather dark and inviting. Or was it aya that was inviting himself? When he touched Omiyasu's lips with his nobody downstaires had a clue what was going on because youjii and ken werent exactly home to notice anything that was going on. 

Aya then proceeded to perform the act of rape. sense I really dont want to type it out

"You will either die or stay here" Aya said his choice was his life or his freedom to live.

omiyasu found this completly unfair as he looked at the red head ontop of him This was so wrong. it was a simple mix up. How could a simple mix up turn into such a mess. And what was he thinking had he any idea of his age? This was against the law. omiyasu 

thought to himself. But their was no point in bringing it to the law because their were no witness he would just have to live with the shame Omiyasu didnt like any of his choices.

he felt very sick and tired after aya had left the room he wanted to take a long shower

He had no idea that he had the power to defeat aya and destroy him for what he did.

Bane had erased that from his memory to keep him safe. or so he thought that omiyasu would never have to use his angelic powers against any one in his human form he was

not nearly as powerfull as he needed to be to defend himself so bane had always come

to save him omiyasu found himself soon able to move as he huged his pillow, where

was his brother now? And what to become of kamui's decision. Weiß had no place in the fate of the earth a rather angry look came across his face as he thought about this. as ken and youjii got home with no luck in their per-sue of omi they got tired of driving to kyoto

and figured that aya wouldnt be to pleased that they did so they headed back to the 

koneko to find a rather content aya sitting on the couch elbow on his leg that propped up on the couch and his head tailted so that It looked like his chin was resting on The long

gracefull hand. youji looked him up and down as his lether pants stuck to his skin and grabbed all the right places and his open shirt as he stood he question themed like they

had already done something wrong "Where were you?" youji blinked at the Fearless leader that had a heart of steal unless it were toward his sister ken walked off and Ignored him and Aya had done the same to him but his eyes were fixed on youji. "We went for a drive" aya stared him down and wanted the whole truth behind the story "Where" 

he said and youjii got a frustraited look on his face and decided that He was no longer

take any crap from aya. "Look aya if me and ken want to go out somewhere for a drive

we dont have to report to you where we are 24:7!!!" Ken heard this as he sat down 

at the computer which would usualy be omi's place to be before ken sat down as he 

grabbed the rim of the swivle chair he pictured omi smiling up at him working deligently on the computer and then the image fadded as ken sat down on it he really had nothing to do so he Took the Number off the Caller ID and Traced it back to kyoto. he knew the zip code was from kyoto. He would get omi back even if it ment Being a traitor to weiß

He found Aya and Youjii to be arguing in the next room "I found Omi!" Ken said with a surprised look and youjii rushed to his side as aya casualy walked over their like he was going on a sunday stroll omiyasu Stood at the top of the staires and glared at particularly the red Head that cared only about himself and not the feelings for other he gripped 

the railing on the stair case and he knew that he could run enough to get as far away from the menece that was weiss. Youjii had clumsaly left the Door slightly cracked and nobody cared "See this is the place that the number from the telphone call was traced!" He sounded very excited as he saw aya's scowling expression as a reflection in the computer

getting omi back would mean that they would have to give back omiyasu. He didnt want that but the young Angel was about to make his escape as he walked quietly downstairs 

not making a single sound. he hardly even breathed keeping his eyes fully on aya as soon as he reached the first floor of the house he was kept prisoner he bolted for the door 

he was so close, as his finger tips reached and brushed the door knob he found himself

again up against aya he knew it was aya he didnt have to look up to know that. "Where are you going?" But this time aya's voice wasnt harsh or cold It was fairly welcoming 

and sensitive he ignored the fact and fell to his knees as youjii and omi turned to see

Omiyasu fully for the first time. because they hadnt got a full look at him sense they've captured him. they were both shocked at omi's resemblence To. omi youjii found it wierd

that they both weelded in the same name of course youjii wouldnt use the phrase weelded because he doesnt have the vocabulary for such word ^_^ anyway Youjii: What are you

talking about!: ummm I stand and laugh at the angry blonde as the other 3 just blink in 

confusion because they have never met an author before unless it was supposed to happen

"I can said the word wailded!" Youjii shouted and pointed as aya snickered and Omiyasu

found himself in a room full of idiots. "See look I said it Wailded and I know damn well

what it means too" I laugh and point back at youjii "I said Weelded youjii!" Then again come to think of it I do believe that I even spelt the word wrong but that's ok it just makes it more funny I think "You couldnt write a comical story if your life depended on it" ken said as he spun around in the swivle chair like a 5 year old and suddenly smacked

his head on the computer I grin ^_____^ Like so Anyway "be serious guys! Put a stick up your ass and take after your leader!" my comment makes omiyasu the most annoyed and aya just plain angry as he starts' to squeez omiyasu's wrist "OW OW OW YOU BASTERED LEMMIE GO!" aya glances down "Oops" he loosens his grip ok anyway 

back into the story sorry I just had to add myself into the story ^_^ ok on the streets of tokyo kamui is seen He has in mind a place to go and information to get for the retrieving

of Omiyasu, The others stayed behind because Kamui had volunteered. He had volunteered to go and get the information, Bane sat and wondered if he was actually going

to go threw with it. Bane knew that kamui cared for no one except for kotori and fuma.

Those were the people that Kamui wanted to protect those were the ones that he wanted

to be with bane sat in the dark living room and began to ponder his reasoning to go, no

matter who went to get this information of weiß., bane thought Omiyasu would come

back, and he would come back alive. Kamui went to the front door of a house that seemed

very peacefull and quiet and yet at the same time it seemed like it was recked and chaotic

very disturbing he found himself thinking when he went to knock on the door it opened before his knuckles touched the doors he looked blankly surprised and looked in the

house and saw nagi "You've come for the information?" He said Kamui wondered how he knew that because kamui could be just visiting from anyone. or to see another member 

of the house Kamui didnt want to meet any other members of this house hold because he felt that he was the safest one that he could me "Yes" Kamui replied as nagi turned around

Schwarz had been expecting them from earlier contact with bito, Bito knew all of the dark souls there for he knew about weiß and there purpos for being as they were and he also knew the purpose for the reasong of shcwarz and left them endebtly alone, schwarz knew 

of Bito as weiss had no clue to the angelic Master of souls, 


	6. Time and space

disclaimer- I dont own weiß kruez or X/1999

kamui followed nagi into a darker portion of the living / Computer room where he 

was summoned from to answer the door "Crawford" nagi said calmly and quietly 

as he always did Crawford glanced up from his newspaper at nagi and wondering

what the Chibi could have possibly wanted, Untill he saw Kamui that is. "Kamui"

He said and stood with a smile on his face that was nothing like the usual. "I've

Come to seek the information of Omi," he said this was Somewhat strange to 

everyone that the 2 boys had the same name, Same fake name that is. "Of course"

Crawford said without introducing any one as judehi and farafellow entered the room

Kamui didnt care who they were he had a mission and he was going to complete it

"Take him to weiß," Crawford said looking coldly over his shoulder over at judehi

Judehi moved forward passed kamui who then decided to follow the strange orange

haird man, he got into the passenger's side seat in judehis car and they said nothing 

untill they came up to the koneko "This is it" judehi said and pulled up on the curb side

ken looked out the window as he saw and immediately recognized the car "Schwarz"

he said under his breath there wasnt much business this week because the koneko

had been closed Kamui stepped out of the car as ken watched and couldnt see judehi

because he rolled up the window to the drivers side door, Indeed it was illegal to have

all the windows tented on your car but then sense when did judehi obey the law? kamui shut the door with no effort " I"ll wait here" Judehi said as kamui ignored him and went up to the door of the koneko, with a scowl look on his face he opened the door and looked around 

The house and the koneko were connected so he could easily find away inside the house

or if he had to, he'd blow it way to find omi. he walked up to omi knowing he was part

of weiss because he worked in the flower shop as he was the only one their as he grabbed

ken by the neck "Where is he" Ken struggled to get away from kamui's grip it was no use

"Tell me or die" Kamui said throwing ken back into a wall of flowers, With the semi commotion In the flower shop youjii went down stairs as aya restrained omi from trying 

to get away "KEN!" Youjii said as kamui looked over his shoulder ken looked over at 

youjii in a panic and he got up and got away from the destracted kamui as he jumped low

and found himself inside the house, Youjii turned around and grabbed kamui with his wires, which were soon off "Kamui!" Omi yelled as aya held his hands behind his back

"Where's tskiyono" aya said in a ruff voice that wasn't new or old aya was blown 

away with kamui's power as he grabbed omiyasu "Dead" He said and he found himself 

out front leaving a shocked weiß, comtenplating what kamui said was true or false, could

omi really be dead? was it possible for a member of weiss to die? This was something they've never thought about before unless they new that they were going to die in a 

Battle with schwarz, That's how it was supposed to end ken thought. not by them

"We were all supposed to die together" ken said falling to his knees "Hold it ken" 

Youjii reassured "We dont know if he's really dead yet so dont go and get all hestarical!"

aya just glared at ken for being stupid, what he wanted was gone and it would definately

be coming back.. "Rescue mission" aya said and started to go up to change into his assasin

gear as the others watched him "Do you want to find omi or not?" He glared back over

his shoulder and the other 2 followed and they looked back over at the computer to find

the location of omi, they traced the adress of the house with the Number that ken had gotten from the caller ID when they found it they spent the next long time on their way

to kyoto.nobody suspected them because they were all to busy doing whatever it was

they were to busy doing to notice weiss. schwarz had been lagging behind on the scenes.

"It should be a good show" Judehi said with a grin. Omiyasu was latched onto kamui

when they got back to there house. he wasnt about to tell him what had happened he 

wasnt about to tell anybody what happend Kamui had no idea what to do in a situation 

like this. "There going to come after him" omiyasu said while hidding his face in kamui's chest with his hands on his shoulders "I know" Kamui said nobody knew that he was back 

yet nobody knew. kamui thought nobody was Home to know. kamui had been gone for a

long time on his trip to kyoto. and weiss would take just as long and schwarz. schwarz was

would be there at the exact same time as weiss. Omi was not crying. He wouldnt cry. 

that was his weekness and he didnt want weiss to know it. Aya knew however. aya knew

all of his pains and weekeness's. "What happend to you" Kamui said looking at Omi

as he then turned away from kamui "nothing," Kamui obviously knew that he was lying.

from his reactions when had entered there house the door opened and bane came in

"omi" he said In a true state in form of mind,. Omi would have jumped on bane 

when he was away from home for so long but he stood looking at the ground with 

clenched fist's having no idea what was to come of the next few minutes bane walked

up besides his mortal brother. that was not so. Bane thought that he would be safe if he

had Kept him like this. Omi, was really too people. one human 1 the devils angel. 

Nobody knew this but bane the othe 2 even thought that bane himself was a regular human

with special powers such as the dragons of the earth. but different This day an age it was

not unsual to find humans with such abilities between schwarz and this new coming terror

to the world, Tokyo was demolished as soon as these beings appeared in the face of the

dragons of heaven But they even refused the dragons of the earth. and destroyed them 

along with kanoe, they had managed to take the earths last hope. and turn it evil but they

really hadnt moved sense. Hinito saw nothing of kamui kamui realized that what shiroi had told him was true as he thought all of these things. with the dragons of the earth, and the 

dragons of the heavens. kotori and fuma would both parish because they would have to 

fight against eachother. but with this 3rd Group. The worlds destroyers Fuma

And kotori are still alive kamui left the two brothers to talk about what had happened

because it was not his place to interfer with family, family he thought the only people

He could ever consider family would be kotori and fuma, They new it and he new it

But, over this past time There was someone knew that he had also wanted to protect

One's dark secret that niether of them knew was a secret he walked along the park as he was trapped inside a dream and thus the 6 dragons of the heavens appeared before him 

he stood to face everyone of them and he saw hinito along side with them "kamui why

wont you come back with us?" Said yuzuriha still the youngest of the 6 dragons of the heavens

Kamui gave no response for a moment "Why? so i can watch kotori and fuma parish!"

hinito then spoke "It does not have to be that kamui!" she said reaching out to him as her

mouth did not move,. "You can save them!" She said as kamui glared and walked up to her "Your wrong" he said coldly "ever vision you've shown me is of them dying!" 

arashi then folded her arms to speak "so then what's so great about the destroyers of the

world kamui:"

Kamui turned to her "They did not beg me to come" he said and then stepped back from

hinito "They offered it to me and they did not hunt me down like wild hunting dogs" he

said his voice colder than usual "They did not show me vision of death of those I want

to protect" those were indeed Kamui's reasons shiroi appeared along side kamui

"Tsk tsk" He said "Having a party and not even inviting me?" He said as his green hair flowed behind him "How did you get here" hinito said in confusion that the worlds destroyer could even break into one of her dreams "They dont call me the master of

time and space for nothing:" he said holding his palm to the sky after uncrossing his

arms and re-crossing them In a laid back position.kamui was then comforted with shiroi

being there and he wouldnt have to fight alone, "How's omi?" Kamui said looking directly

at shiroi demanding an answers "He's a reck" shiroi gave him the truth very bluntly "SO"

Sorata said "There's another that you want to protect!?:" He sounded rather angry that

kamui would even consider protecting a vile creature that would want to destroy the 

Planet kamui shot Him a glare "Why does it matter?" He said as shiroi went to back him 

up but sorata spoke first "The fate of the world!" He said "That boy" hinito said looking at the ground as she showed kamui a vision of what was happening to the 3rd that

kamui would rather protect that be with the dragons of the heavens as he saw the vision his eyes became shocked when he was wrapped in a blue lighted wire that made blood

spill from him indeed this was not happening now "They will be defeated" hinito said 

Shiroi glared at her "Look miss all knowing and wannabe powerfull" he walked up to 

her and passed the Other dragons "We wont be defeated got that! Not by a bunch of

dragons!" hinito looked up at him "your courage will filter"shiroi grew angry with Her words "Omi has no power" she said "he will be the first to die" she looked at kamui "Theres no point in staying with them kamui" she said trying to reason with him 

"They will only die" Kamui looked really umm well pissed Oo; as wind swirled around him like in a tornado and through it randomly striking things and the dragons of the heavens

everywhere "kamui stop!" saiki blocked kamui's wind with his own "You are wrong!" Kamui shouted "They will not die and I will make sure of it!" His anger grew more as

shiroi came up behind kamui and stopped time he looked over at kamui and touched his 

arm abling him to moveand then they were both gone "That creep took Kamui!" Sorata exclaimed, "Obviously" was arashi smart ass remark, with none the less an annoyed glare

shiroi and kamui appeared back at the house when kamui was shuved up against a wall

and then threatend with his life. When seeing an angry siberian glaring at him "Omi!" ken shouted "Where is he!" Kamui smiled gracefully at the fastly angered assasin "Didnt I tell you:" "It's not true!: Your a lying basterd!" ken said and put the claws of his bunics,

up to kamuis throat, with in that instant youjii had come out of the shadows and wrapped 

up Shiroi who struggled and tried to get away from the wires that were so tightly wrapped around Him and cutting his skin. "I am not" kamui said in reply to kens' remark as Bito appeared Holding Omi tskiyono in his arms omi was hanging like he was suspended.

their wasnt a sratch on him ken stared wide eyed at omi,. omi's mouth hung open slightly

because his head was tilted back "He's very fragile:" bito said in his calm Voice that sent

chills down even aya him self as he looked upon the body of omi tskiyono "o-omi" ken said putting his hands beside him. "I told you I wasnt lying" kamui said and stepped away from ken Bito used some sort of magic to release shiroi, and it hit the floor and it was 

very recognizable. Farafellows knife is what bitto used,. and not only farafellow's knife

but farafellow himself. schwarz appeared in the room judehi smiled with his cocky ass grin

and then nagi appeared next to bito,. and lastly crawford stepped out of the shadows.

"Awe jesus" youjii said slapping himself in the for head "Dont you guys ever give up!"

Bito answered for Schwarz "They are working for me," judehi Couldnt smile any wider

if he wanted to and nagi wondered if his cheeks ever started to hurt because he smiled

all the fucking time. Nobody could be that happy unless every time in his absence he 

was Out screwing people. The thought made nagi sick to his stomech 

farafellow stood limp but agile enough to attack at anytime "It seems that you guys are always' around" Youjii went on complaining. "Stop complaining" Kamui said "Not only is this a battle to save the world but a battle to save your lives, & Omi tskiyono's" everyone 

then looked at kamui "It is true " Bito said "Omi is not dead," he Continued on "I captured

his soul" Ken's face only became more shocked as he went on "He attempted to escape

and I put him in the state of being dead." Bito's golden locks of hair shown off the lighting lamps on the side tables of the room that remained on almost constantly "Give omi back"

ken screamed "Indeed" Bito said "I will give him back to you" Bito Walked over to ken

and place omi in his arms Dead weight is what ken had felt "There he is yours now" kamui shiroi and bito walked back to another part of the house with schwarz tagging along as aya appeared infront of them holding Omiyasu Yama, and bane then appeared next to

shiroi in a rather angry manner "Give omi's soul back!" aya said as he figured out 

the rest of his plan. Aya would have no second thoughts or regret of killing Omiyasu

He would have none. and everyone in the room new it as soon as he took out his knife

"Give it back bito" Kamui said looking over at him Then thinking that He was one of the

people that he wanted to protect. Omiaysu was the 3rd. Bito smiled as you could see

his dark side crawling threw bito's own soul. "Why should I" He said in kamui's demand

"He'll kill omi!" Bane then noticed that his brother wasnt moving either. he also had that

suspended look about him "He's already dead" Bane fed off the darkest souls he could

find. Which would happen to be the happiest people around. and Omiyasu was one of them

Bane glared at him he had to use every ounce of strength not to turn into the Devil that he was and destroy bito completly for killing his brother. If you have no soul you are dead.

bito went on to explain "And by taking these souls. I have killed them both without 

Injury or pain" His head and eyes went to the floor "WHY!" Bane said 

"I only attended to their wishes" schwarz and weiß had no Clue as to what Bito was going on about. "These 2 are Indeed Dark souls from hell" bane and weiss looked at him in disbelief as kamui realized this was not the vision shown to him by Princess HInito.

this was Different the blonde. Youjii was supposed to kill Him. Not bito why was he 

doing this "I heard there crys" He said "several times over the past years" no one bothered to answer questions except the ones that nagi thought to himself _Then why hasnt he heard mine?_ Nagi thought that he should have been the one to Die Not these too "Omiyasu felt

that he was a worthless being in match To the rest of us" He turned his attention to his 

brother who then realized. Taking away his powers and rememberence of the past. 

Didnt keep himsafe but it corrupted his mind "Omi tskiyono," He turned to weiß

"Was a very depressed person." he said "If you wish them back to live their miserable

lives" he paused "Then say so. Weiss didnt realize that omi felt that way because he was

always so happy. a mask. ken thought omi had been wearing the same mask for years

and nobody had noticed. "Schwarz You are no longer needed here" bito said "Thank you

for you assistance now leave" he said as he glared daggers at brad schwarz then 

vanished out of site "now if you want them back then say so now" Bito said turning to everyone so that he could see their expression and contemplate what they were thinking

so He knew how to react. 


	7. World of corpses

disclaimer- I dont own weiss, I dont own X, 

everyone stood and bane was the first to talk "I want my brother back bito!" He said with a plea, almost like mercy. Could bane possibly even dream about living without the brother that he loved so much? The brother who thought he was worthless and powerless

and was actually a first class Demon with his powers kept hidden from him for his own 

Protection, Bito transported weiss and The destroyers,. to a plain. A plain of darkness and blood. The corpses were gone, "They live on here" Bito said "We must find them To bring them back" He said the sound from his lips was recogning. And wastefull kamui looked around and the stench of blood was emmence "This is not an illusion, Nor is it a dream"

"You can die," He said as he proceeded forward. His robes of black cloaked him in

a gracefull fashion "They shouldnt be to hard to find" His voice echoed in the distance as

it came back to him and his face surprised about it. Kamui followed behind bito and bane 

As the rest of the group. it wasnt before long that they stumble upon a soul. wondering

"You their" Bito said The scenes past had weiss cringing as they saw some of the past victims, of weiß, The boy turned around "Who are you" Bito demanded an answer 

the boy new exactly who he was the boy's huge black bird like wings spread as his eyes lit up red with death in the breez that came by. "Kesturui" he said Bane was shocked to see

The dark figure. "Omi!" He said as the other glanced at him "This is not omi" bito said

looking at the ground and over at his shoulder slightly at bane "yes it is" he said "His real name is kesturui," kamui glanced over at the demon "Tears of blood" he said and noticed under his eyes their were indeed tear streaks Stained red. "Yes," Bane said "This is my 

brother in his real form" shiroi and bito looked back at Ketsurui, "Where's omi tskiyono"

Bito talked smoothly with ease as Omi appeared "omi!" Ken said omi looked at him

his eyes were dull. and bito soon realized something as he looked at the two, 

Omi hunched over slightly as White wings came out. from behind him They had no emotion  


They had no living features. He knew they were dead but They were dead to an extent that even he himself The dark master of Souls could Not bring them back "The world 

will die,:" Ketsurui made this state ment but omi's mouth moved along with his,.

and both voices were heard. "The world will suffer" again the same thing Both mouths

moved and Both voice were heard blood began to drip from his demension's sky as their was none but a void of black and an occasional swirl of white. looking up into it lookd like

a spirl It Connected everything. blood began to spill from it as it dripped into aya's hair

"They are 1" Bito said with a bit of surprise in his voice as everyone looked over for an 

explanation "What!" Ken snapped. "No wonder they were so much alike" Kamui began to wonder if he would end up in a place like this "When you serpeated your brother's powers or locked them away you also seperated part of him" he paused only to smile

"And in doing so, Generations later. That lost part of him began to exist. in Omi Tskiyono" every one was still surprised "What does this mean" Aya said wanting him

to get directly to the point, "This means that the same person existed twice, Or lived 

Two lives" shiroi blinked "That's a bad thing I take it" bito nodded "You took it 

correctly." Ketsurui Yama bane thought Mountain of the tears and blood. what was to become of this? Were they really the worlds destroyers and not the group themselves

"How can we fix it?" Ken said folding his arm's rather puzzled as he had thought about

it for a few minutes. The white and black angel stared down the group infront of them

"What do you want from me" it seemed as if Ketsurui was the one speaking. But how can

You tell who is speaking when you hear both of their Voices at the same time and you see both of their mouths move at the exact same time. Ken looked devestated as he took the fact that omi may end up Dead for real after all, "You must return to your souls on earth"

bito said He demanded that they do so, "The world will die:" IS what ketsurui and omi stated before they both dissappeared only to be destroying everything in tokyo.

"We have to go and stop them" Youjii said while shaking bito back and forth rather

violently,. bito shuved him away as he landed next to and partialy ontop of a corpse 

"Ew!" he exclaimed and looked down at the corpse. and realized that it was his. a gasp was released from his mouth as he stood up and stared down his blank ness. "What the hell!" Ken and aya then proceeded to look at the ground and find their own corpses

Ken's was practicaly shreded covered in blood. ayas the same way "What is this!" 

aya said "Your after life" bito said calmly "you have seen your fate" kamui glanced around

and did not see his "Bane,Shiroi, Go and contact the dragons of the heaven" bane and shiroi looked irritated "go now, and tell them ketsurui, is back!:" The both of them 

dissappeared "This is your fate" he said once again "You will die" aya glared over 

at him "This is it?" He said "This is how we end up!" their corpses didnt look older than a day that they were in the living as bito nodded "It's rather sad to see the expressions on your faces, To see how you will die.- but I pray tell you that the pain is much worse than

what you think that you shall become" ken thought that they were Going to die by schwarz

and couldnt believe that they were going to be beaten by them untill he looked further

and saw schwarz's bodies lying in the current of blood that flowed beneath their feet

"I guess I do not end up here" Kamui said peering around the Corpses as he was almost

dissappointed that he didnt end up like this, "no, you do not" ken laughed at schwarz 

"How does all of this happen!?" Youjii said as they were teleported back to earth as it was in the process of being destroyed silently "I cannot tell you that youjii" bito said looking at him still in his black robes of death "But I can tell you that this is the epilogue of time"

And with those unwishfull words Angunahitbito Was gone. "well look's like we gotta 

help save the world" Ken said folding his arms, again with the annoyence "We dont have to do anything" aya said. and the two looked over at him like he was crazy they knew about the incident and aya was just going to let it go? "It's volunteer work" and with 

that he headed down the street as youjii's glasses slid to his nose "Did," youjii said

"Did he?" His look became rather puzzled as ken said "I, I think so" The joke that

aya attempted to Make wasnt funny at all but that was because ken and Youjii

were in to much shock to realize that their Leader, Their anal Stick up his ass leader

had tried to make a joke when the world was being threatend. they couldnt believe

it as aya proceeded forth aya Turned around "Ok so it wasnt funny come on!" 

ken and youjii finaly snapped out of it when they heard their leaders command.

and they followed.


	8. Hell in a hand basket

disclaimer- I dont own weiss or X

Hell In a Hand Basket

all the destruction had Finally settled down for awhile The dragons of the heavens had no idea what they were going to do. they couldn't get close enough to Ketsurui to even scratch them. "I guess Kamui was right" sorata said leaning up against a wall with arashi not to far

behind "What do you mean?" Yuzuriah said questioningly as she has not yet grasped the

concept of the world coming to an end, "This is the apocalypse, They are the Ultimate evil::" everyone nodded "Their must be a way to stop them" arashi said as Princess hinito bowed her head "But their is not" "They have no feelings, or emotion except for anger:"

everyone looked angry kamui appeared "kamui?" everyone said -- soo annoying Kamui

had the smirk of the devil on his face "You see" he said "Even with the destruction going on here, Kotori and fuma are still alive,::" he seemed awful proud of himself while he stated the fact "I'm glad I didn't join with you" as he said this he glare straight at hinito 

"Kamui!" She said "Even though they are still alive, You Can still save the earth!" everyone 

knew that kamui was their last hope Ketsurui appeared beside kamui looking rather normal for the tormenting he's been doing to the earth. basically he's handed the earth

hell in a hand basket, (gotta love that phrase) kamui looked at ketsurui In astonishment

his other half was not with him "Kamui" he said in a cheerful tone as everyone else stood

on guard "We are in a dream" Hinito said looking at her surroundings with everyone else

"Ketsurui,?" Kamui said this was the way he went by now. not Omi. But he looked at him in a fit of laughter "no I'm Omi" he said and smiled at Omi "What are you doing here with 

the dragons of the heavens?" he said puzzledly and looked over at them Whose dream was

this? Hinito wondered. omi's necklaces hung and clashed to gether while he moved around inside the dream arashi came up Behind him as he was smiling and talking to kamui

"I know I must be dreaming" he said "Because I cant talk to you anymore" a sad expression came upon his face as he looked kamui in the eye "Why not?" Kamui said

hating the fact as well. "I'm a demon I'm supposed to destroy the world" he said A mire confusion set this boy's head in the wrong path, Kamui thought shocked to his reason.

"You can still talk to me" he said and decided to change the boys mind threw his dream

arashi drew the sword from her hand and nobody noticed that she had moved because

she hadn't she was still standing in the same place next to sorata and poking fun at him like she had been doing all day "Look!" Yuzuriah finally yelled and pointed over at arashi 

sorarta then glanced at the arashi next to him "What's going on?" he said and looked back inforth between the two forms of arashi almost seeming like he was going to give himself

whiplash "That is her in his dream" Hinito said With out delay arashi struck Omi in the back as he looked surprised and fell to his knees, "omi!" Kamui yelled and kneeled next to him arashi retrieved her sword and flung the blood off to the side and it hit her in the face 

as she stood next to sorata, "K-kamui:" Omi said holding one hand out infront of him on the ground "You demon of hell" Arashi said "Will die here" with that she was gone

"How come arashi alway's gets the cool dialague!" Sorata seemed to yell at the sky and

his foot was then stomped upon. ^_^ he jumped around holding his foot in the backround

all chibi like ^_~ nyee *from the authoress, * anyway. back to the sadness "It's just a dream omi" Kamui said holding him in his arms as omi let the blood fall threw his hands as he curled himself in a ball "B-but it hurts!" he said and kamui felt so sorry for the poor kid 

"Hang in their," kamui said he knew it was a dream but he felt like he was really going to

die and he began to panic. omi stopped talking as his hands went limp "Omi?" Kamui said 

"Omi" He repeated himself several times after another as he opened his eyes in response to his name, With that his eyes closed once again "Sayonara" he said and then they were 

released from the dream and kamui Came back rather shooken. "What was that!" He

snapped directly at hinito "It was the boys dream" She said then kamui's glare looked over at arashi "Whoa whoa" sorata said stepping infront of her "It was a dream kamui! she didnt really do anythin!" kamui then left the buidling "I hope this place collapses on you all!" He yelled and was then gone from site. Bito stood overlooking the city. 

"I think it is my time" He said.. and dissappeared as weiß came and faced the 2 demons.

"OMI!" Ken yelled as the angelicized omi (spiffy word ne?) looked over at ken with 

a sadness appearing in his Eyes. even tho they were blankly full of hate Hinito was wrong about everything She thought of these two destroyers as she watched the world go to hell

Bito hid in the shadows as he watched weiss's attempt that would only cost them their lives "We came here to kill them ken!" aya reminded him The Corpses that hung high suspended in space as they were dead weight fell to the ground one by one around weiß The master of time and space Appeared "And how do you think that you are going to do that?"

Shiroi said sitting in the air one leg over the other elbow rested upon his knee and head rested in the Palm of his hand. "Why does it matter to you" Youjii said as kamui was walking up on the scene the destroyers were destroying nothing at the moment. 

Bito appeared next to shiroi "I thank you" he said some how it seemed as if he looked at all three of the weiß members "what for!" Ken snapped "Well if you let him finish!" Youjii said annoyed as his glaces slid on his nose "For helping the earth" Bito said with a smile as they quarreld amongst them selves. It seems as bito switched sides. shiroi began to notice

"What side are you on any way:" Shiroi said "Which ever side needs the most help" With this he stood next to aya "Well take you best shot boys" Shiroi said almost like it were a game at a carnival "KILL THE DEMON!" It would have been called "Fine" Youjii said

and released his wires at omiyasu as they wrapped him up Kamui appeared omiyasu stood

Like it didnt bother him "OMI!" Kamui yelled and stood behind him as Youjii tightened the wires aya attacked him from another side swiping his sword This way and that every

time he tried to hit omi, omi would move and he eventually got aya to cut youjii's wire

so that it would release him. aya stood angrily "Killing one of The demons, Who Kill

the other" Bito told. standing in a safe distance away from the battle ken glanced at him "But we dont want to kill Omi!" He said "Once they've been killed::" Bito Continued on because ken Never let him Finished a sentence "Each will go back to his regular state" ken then reconsiderd the destruction of this beast that Was Omi, he Clenched his fist as aya fell

to the ground and hit it rather hard. his face torn up because of the rubble from the fallen buildings and things "aya!" youjii said and went to see if he was allright by the time he had gotten their He was already standing and glaring at the one who appeard to have knocked him down "aniki?" Ketsurui said blankly revleaing that he was in a state of consciousness and

could easily be destracted. The Dragons of the heavens gatherd "This is the final battle" kamui said omi tskiyono simply stood as he fired a huge blast towards the dragons of the heavens As Arashi put up a power shield "You want to die do you" Ketsurui said but of course both voice were heard and nobody knew who to look at arashi jumped and landed

Behind the demon Bane knocked her away and sent her into the ground Ken creeped up on omi as Did the rest of weiß because if they could take out one of them, they could take out the both of them and that is what Bito had told them there for it must be true or could they trust this dark master of souls who wanted nothing more than peace for the world?

It seemed to aya that it was the typical story. Peace for the world a good mask to hide behind he thought as bito's golden hair swayed behind him watching the battle as shiroi eventually got involved and was the lucky winner to fight with sorata, Ken charged at the unsuspecting omi from behind. & The rest of weiss Attacked as well


	9. Earth's final battle

Disclaimer- I dont own X I Dont own weiss

EARTH'S FINAL BATTLE

Omi was attacked by Ken youjii and aya, He screamed in Pain Ketsurui stopped in battle to scream With omi their voices screaming at the same pitch in unison filled the dead earth

with the scream that sounded like a banchy and a screatching note on a guitar that's gone

to high for its own good everyone covered their ears "What the hell is going on!" 

Shiroi noted trying to make his voice higher than the screachin bito was the only 1 who stood calm and collected as he Looked at the two, Things around tokyo started to re-build itself. The buildings along with the dying population all came back to life. Slowly of course but steadily bito put out his hand to the dying creatures they then Shown a bright

blue and pain of suffering and dying as the demons soul's were cast out into oblivion which was bito's world The 2 boys fell to the ground "He was the savior" Arashi said

to herself but found that everyone heard it. "Yup" Everyone had once accused bito 

of being The destroyer of the universe because of his title as Hinito looked up at him 

The wind blew a peacefull wind as the blood soaked the ground where everyone stood

  
"Angunahito bito" princess hinito said "Has been wrongly accused Once again" everyone turned their faces and eyes toward the dark master of souls as he rebuilt the world on a new plat form so that it could Live again. when his work was done he walked over to the boys as they lay in the laps of their beloveds, ken looked up at Bito who was holding omi.

"You said they'd return to their normal selves!" He choked and tried to keep the tears back in his throat as he saw the pale Omi tskiyono Bito moved his hand slowly over omi's face as his wounds heald and The other members of weiß's wounds heald with them as youjii noticed the cut on his stomech that was threating to his life was soon gone. Ayas torn up

face was pale once again. Nothing scratched his perfect complextion. The Demons that were to destroy the earth were gone. Soon as Omiyasu opened his eyes to see his brother and his true friends around him he smiled like nothing had ever happend, but in his heart he knew the devestation of the world had ben braught upon them. "All's well that ends well"

Stated arashi. and everyone agreed Kotori appeard "Kamui" She said and ran up to him as the Omi & ketsurui stood "Their you are!" she smiled at him as he turned around and looked at her "Where's fuma?" He said "Right here" fuma smiled at kamui as the three of them were re-united as friends. And the earth no longer needed saving as kamui looked to 

the sky, Thinking of his mother and all that she had told him, "Well" shiroi said "It looks Like we Failed yet again" He looked over at bane who knew that they couldnt beat the darkmaster like they had tried so many times. Bito returned to their group and smiled upon shiroi, "You can never beat The good" He Ruffled shiroi's green floppy hair 

weiss stood away from the rest of the group as they were in a blank spot in town "Kamui"

Ketsurui said. hands at his sides "Are you leaving now?" kamui looked back at him 

breaking his conversation with Fuma, Even though ketsurui was one of the darkest being to ever roam the Universe. He still had a heart of the light and acted like he was 15 and had no where to go, "Yes" Kamui said Tearing out his heart and seemed to stomp on it several times which he could see and then regreted saying so. The time Past sense this happened was more than it should have been

almost two months kamui spent with Ketsurui who came very attatched to people and didnt Want to let kamui go.He sighed "Alright Kamui" He said looking up at him with a familier grin. "You jsut wait" he said pointing at kamui "I'll be back!" With that and a smile he ran to catch up with his brother and the others as they were walking away "OMI!!" shiroi 

said rather irritated because the kid was alway's lagging behind some how another "Im coming!" He said and laughed "Good by kamui!" kamui smiled as he left not knowing when he was going to come back- Omi tskiyono watched ketsurui leave. And wondered 

what would happen when he came back The world had been put under the judgement.

The world had been put under the judgement of weiß, 

THE END ^____^ Finaly I thought that it would Never end. Hey guess what I didnt kill anyone!!! *be shocked and amazed* Well I hope everyone enjoyed the story. I think that I am going to remove it and put it under weiß kruez.. So I have a better chance of people reading it. Oh well I guess that I'll just have to wait and see. No flaming please. Sayonara!!!


End file.
